


Трофей

by Barbara_Boom



Series: 2018 || Special Quest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: Из-за угла оглушительно пахло копчёным мясом.





	Трофей

В коридоре было пусто. Один раз Минерве показалось, что она чует слабый запах Миссис Норрис: кошка шла тем же путём несколько часов назад, ещё днём. Пивз резвился в Северной башне, портреты вполглаза дремали, и даже Поттер, слава богам, не выходил из спальни.

Февральский ветер выл, как разъярённый кот. Далеко в конце коридора хлопал забытый ставень. Тихо, на мягких лапах, Минерва пошла вниз, в кухонный коридор, посмотреть, кто из эльфов на ночном дежурстве.

Из-за угла оглушительно пахло копчёным мясом. Минерва затаилась в тенях и выжидала.

Кот, огромный, рыжий и наглый, пятился из кухни, задрав хвост и волоча за собой свиную ногу. Судя по хвосту, книззл или полукниззл, судя по яйцам, немолодой. Какая-то мысль промелькнула на задворках сознания и исчезла; Минерва испустила свой самый страшный боевой клич и бросилась вперёд.

Выпущенные когти ударили в пустоту. Кот исчез.

На его месте стоял Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор и хохотал.

— Это лучшая твоя шутка за последний... — начала Минерва, выпрямляясь, и замолчала. Женщина быстрее кошки поняла, в чём обман. Рыжий не пах ничем. Иллюзия, качественная — шерстинка к шерстинке! — но чисто визуальная.

— Смотрю, ты большой специалист по кошачьим яйцам.

— Я старался. Вдруг молодые коты тебя не привлекают.

Свиная нога стремительно остывала на холодном полу. Минерва подхватила её.

— Будем считать это моей добычей. В конце концов, соперник покинул поле боя.

— Не зайдёшь? Я совершенно случайно прихватил из кухни вустерский соус.

Минерва покачала головой.

— Некоторым грехам нужно предаваться в одиночку. Надеюсь, у эльфов есть ещё одна бутылка.


End file.
